A Fresh Start
by scottiedog
Summary: Dr. Jennifer Keller is dog tired. She is hoping for some relief. Jimmy Palmer is a newlywed, will he take the position that is offered? Or stay where he's at?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS. They belong to MGM, SyFy Channel, etc. DPB Productions, CBS, etc.

Copyright: 2012

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dr. Jennifer Keller tried to put together a proposal to Woosley for a forensic pathologist to come to Atlantis. She had one in mind but did not know if he would be able to come or recommend someone to fill that roll. Jennifer had felt swamped the last two weeks when she had to perform autopsies on 20 of Atlantis personnel when a micro-organism attacked the expedition until she finally found a vaccine to counter act the 'bug' as Colonel Sheppard so eloquently put it.

A coffee cup entered her line of sight, as she followed the hand, arm, body to reveal that of Carson Beckett, "Lass, what are doing here at this time of mornin'?"

Jennifer blew at her bangs with a tired huff and reached for the coffee, "I am here to finish my proposal and then I'm starting my shift."

Cason shook his head, "Jennifer lass, you are going to finish the report then and only then; you will be going to your quarters and rest for the maximum of 8 hours. You will not come back here until tomorrow. I have rescheduled your appointment with Mr. Woosley at 1500."

"But…"

"No buts, is the proposal finished?"

"Yes"

"Then take it to your quarters or better yet email to Mr. Woosley and then AFTER your nap, he and you can discuss it. Now git."

Jennifer had to smile; Carson always took the best care of her when her husband was not around. Especially when he was on missions with the SGA-1 team. "Thanks Carson. See you tomorrow."

"Night lass"

**Chapter Two**

After eight hours of sleep Jennifer Keller made her way to Woosley's office for her appointed meeting. Once she arrived she was nervous. Would he accept her proposal? Would he accept whom she was recommending? These questions and others were floating through her mind as she opened the door. Jen was startled to find not only was Woosley in his office but Sheppard as well.

"Doc"

"Dr. Keller"

Jen acknowledge them both and raised her eyebrows in question.

"We have read over your proposal and have to ask, why him?" Woosley asked with concern that was also mixed with curiosity.

Jennifer smiled. She had known of Dr. Donald Mallard through her friendship with Carson. Jen had done some research and found that he was the best in his field and could handle any situation that was brought before him and had the experience to back it up.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes on Jenn and knew there was another reason behind her request, "What other reason that you haven't told us that wasn't in the proposal?"

"Honestly John I am dog tired. Carson is doing great in helping me in making sure I take rest, which I know for a fact that Rodney really appreciates. I need someone here that can keep Carson company. I know for a fact that he is seeing Laura Cadman. I need Carson to have a friendship that is like yours and Evan's. Where they can learn from each other. I also need an extra pair of hands in the infirmary when we have multiple injuries. We almost lost Stackhouse when the 'bug' hit the expedition, and then having to give him the antidote and hope for the best because we almost lost him then too."

Sheppard was confused and a little hurt, "You told me Stackhouse was going to be fine."

"And he was after we got the bleeding under control. If we had waited another ten minutes he would've been dead."

That piece of news brought up Sheppard short. He would've lost one of his oldest friends because there wasn't enough hands in the infirmary. Then he started going over the budget in his mind. There was just enough there for their ammo and just a little for the infirmary. If they had a sponsor they would be able to make it but he didn't know if they could.

Woosley cleared his throat, "I am sorry Dr. Keller but we just don't have the budget for another doctor on staff."

Dr. Jennifer Keller tightened her jaw in anger and then let it go, "Fine, then you'll get to exclaim to the families of this expedition that when they do die from my hand why I couldn't save them." She got up from her chair and exited the office. If the glass door wasn't so, well glass, she would've slammed the door. His answer made her blood boil.

Richard Woosley watched Dr. Keller go through his office door like a bull was on her tail.

Colonel John Sheppard winced. He had been right where Jenn was. It was right when his father had died. If he hadn't been for his fight with the replicator, and his visit to see his brother, he would've been burning out. "Woosley, I have proposition of my own. When you check in with Stargate Command, let me make a couple of phone calls and then we go from there."

"What are these propositions Colonel?"

"A sponsor or sponsors to fund the money for this doctor or whoever he recommends as she said in her memo, to come out here and maybe help with the infirmary supplies as well."

Woosley raised his eyebrows at Sheppard in thought and then nodded his head, "I can give you the next 48 hours, and then it's off the table."

"Ok" Nodded his head to his boss and headed out to his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or NCIS. They belong to MGM, SyFy Channel, etc. DPB Productions, CBS, etc.

Copyright: 2012

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Two and half days went by and she was still peeved. She wanted to cry for her patients but Jennifer Keller, M.D. had more spunk than that. She would serve her patients at the best of her ability and pray that no one died.

Ronon had watched Jennifer steam roll the people around her and knew that she needed a release. He had offered to spar with her but she turned him down because in her anger she was afraid that she would hurt him, then she would feel guilty afterwards because she beat him up. On the third day of these actions, Ronon had had enough. Time do some 'anger management' his way. He grabbed a hold of Jenn's wrist and hauled her to the gym where he proceeded to tell her take her best shot. That was where Sheppard had found them not an hour later.

"Doc, Ronon"

They both turned to see who had entered and found the Military Commander looking at them like they were nuts.

"Sheppard"

"Colonel"

John nodded his head. At least he had their attention. "I came by to let you know that if you still want that staff member, that you can go ahead and let him know."

Jenn looked at Colonel Sheppard with shock mixed confusion, "I don't understand. Woosley said that there wasn't enough to hire a new employee." Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"I called in a favor from a friend and then called my brother." Holding up his hand to still her protests, "I did this because a lot of what you said in Woosley's office made sense. I don't want to have to lose a member of any team because of budget cuts, so…..when the Daedlus arrives in three weeks your new supplies for the infirmary will be here. Woosley, however, wants you to make a recommendation letter to the person that you want with us, and" looking at his watch he wants it in the next 20 minutes that is when they gate shuts down."

Jenn's eyes went wide. "I need to get to the infirmary, the recommendation letter is already typed just need to send it."

"Go Doc."

Ronon and Sheppard watched as she ran down the corridor toward the infirmary, "Think she'll make it."

John smirked, "Oh yeah. He is actually closing it in 25 minutes because he wants to be able to be hospitable to the IOA but doesn't want to spend an hour with them either."

"His changed."

"Who Woosley?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah he has Chewie and that is good thing. Sometimes playing it by the book is all well and good but when it comes to thinking that we can negotiaite with the Wraith, now that's where the book goes out the window."

Ronon nodded his head with understanding.

**Chapter Four**

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard rubbed his eyes. It had been a bad week. Two little girls had been killed. By their father no less who considered them deformed, because they were deaf. The whole team had been affected. Especially Jethro, who was a bear with a sore head, and he appreciated Anthony's deflection for all the team as well as the forensic team. They had invited him for some drinks but he knew his heart wasn't in it. It was times like this that he was seriously considering retirement and then to have a letter hand delivered to him from a former collegue who listed all his accomplishments and the appreciation that went along with it was changing his mind. Ducky was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his door open and close.

"Doctor?" Jimmy Palmer asked in a concerned voice. He had left to drop off his change of single status in HR to married and had come back to find his mentor sitting at his desk with the world on his shoulders.

Startled, Ducky looked up to find his protégé standing next to the coat rack with a look of confusion and a touch of concern. He gave a small smile to Jimmy as he answered his inquiry. "I'm fine Mr. Palmer. I was just reminded from a former colleague of the good we do." He breathed a sigh that told of how tired he was and then a thought occurred to him, "Mr. Palmer when are you graduating from medical school?"

"If things go well with my tests in just over two weeks, why?"

"Because I think I found the perfect place for you and your Brianna. Isn't she finishing her studies in microbiology?"

"Yes, she will graduate about the same time as I do." Jimmy was confused, "What is going on?"

"I received a letter from a colleague out in Colorado that is need of a doctor who specializes in forensic pathology, and you my boy will be the perfect candidate for what she has in mind and I think that Brianna will fit in quite well."

"Who is the letter from doctor?"

"Dr. Jennifer Keller"

Jimmy's eyebrows went to his hairline, "She is the best surgeon this side of the Mississippi what does she want with me?"

"Dr. Keller sent me a letter stating that she needed a experienced forensic pathologist and you my boy would fit the bill. You are young and with your experience here at NCIS, you have the practical experience that is needed. I know that this is a lot to take in, so I suggest you talk to Brianna and get back with me" Ducky handed the letter he received from Dr. Keller to Jimmy and hoped for the right outcome. He knew that he would miss Mr. Palmer but he also knew this would be a great opportunity for the young lad. What he didn't say was that Jethro had wondered into his domain and explained a dilemma he was having with loaning out one of his forensic team. They had both decided it would be perfect for the Palmers because one they were young and they knew what was expected of them. He also knew that Jethro would be teaching Palmer to shoot a 9mm once they accepted the job. They both knew that they would be losing their trusted friend and soon.


End file.
